1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to luggage containers. More specifically, to convertible luggage that can be used as a wheeled suitcase and backpack.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A challenge to traveling has always been carrying one""s belongings in the most efficient and easy manner. However, depending on the circumstances, one bag, is often not the best for all situations. Depending on pavement conditions, the number of stairs, etc., a backpack can be best fitted for the situation. At other times, a wheeled suitcase is best to transport heavier baggage through airports, even roads, etc. The problem arises when a traveler is confronted with more than one type of terrain during a single trip or the traveler is preparing to travel to an unknown destination. To meet this challenge, convertible luggage designs have appeared in the prior art to convert from a wheeled suitcase to a backpack, and vice versa. However, prior art designs have always had the problem with locating the straps for the backpack, so as to not interfere with the wheeled suitcase, and at the same time create a way for the wheels to not interfere with the user while wearing the suitcase as a backpack (i.e. wheels rubbing against the back of the wearer of the backpack). Although various attempts have been made to solve the problem, as popularity of convertible suitcases become increasingly more popular, an improved design is needed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved luggage apparatus that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art. The preferred embodiments provide a convertible luggage container capable of being in a backpack mode or a wheeled suitcase mode comprising: a first compartment; a pair of wheels mounted to the first compartment; a second compartment affixed to the first compartment; a cover defining and providing access to the second compartment; a pair of shoulder straps having two ends wherein the ends are affixed within the second compartment; such that the straps can be deployed by opening the second compartment, and when the second compartment is closed, the straps are completely enclosed within the second compartment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the cover is defined by a front side, a back side, a top edge, a bottom edge and a center, wherein the cover further comprises a first fastener attached near the center of the back side. The first fastener is exposed by opening and folding the cover in the center along the front side. In preferred embodiments, the folded cover is wrapped over the bottom edge covering the pair of wheels and removably affixed to the first compartment when in the convertible luggage is in the backpack mode. Still further, the wheels are cushioned by a double thickness of the cover since the cover is folded in the center and removably affixed by the first fastener.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the convertible luggage further comprises a flap attached above the second compartment; a zipper used to open and close the cover from the second compartment; and a second fastener located at the top edge of the cover to removably affix the cover to the flap in the wheeled suitcase mode such that the flap will hide the zipper when the cover is closed.
Advantages of the present invention over the prior art include the ability to eliminate unnecessary strap buckles along the outside of the luggage. By completely enclosing the shoulder straps within the second compartment, the luggage can be better used in tight spaces and other situations where the buckles may get entangled or exposed to damage (e.g. baggage claim at an airport.) In addition, by providing a double layer of cushion between the user and the wheels of the luggage, additional comfort can be given to the wearer of the luggage in the backpack mode. Moreover, by providing an additional cover for the zippers in the wheeled suitcase mode, the zippers are tucked out of the way from being damaged or caught on other bags or tight doorways.